Supervillain
|similar='Dark Magic transformation (Demigra)' 'Time Breaker mind control' }} '''Supervillain' is a power-up state given to people via dark magic abilities, via shaving off life in exchange for power. Overview This transformation causes the user's body color to change to a shade of white, and their eyes to glow a hot pink color. They also gain the Time Breakers' broken infinity symbol on their forehead, as well as a black and white aura. This transformation shaves off some of the users life in exchange for power, and then continually increases their power as long as they remain in the state. Broly and Janemba are the first shown in this state, where Broly uses it while assisting Super Buu, and Janemba uses it to try and stop Vegeta escaping Hell. Kid Buu then uses it in the final battle against him. After the initial round of battle against them, Frieza and Metal Cooler both use the form together. Finally, Mira uses it in the finale of the game after overheating his limiter. Outside of the main story, Yamcha obtains this state in a Parallel Quest after he is defeated in the imperfect Supervillain form causing Yamcha's power to skyrocket to the point he can easily overpower Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien. Omega Shenron and Super Perfect Cell obtain the use of this form in Expert Missions. Variants Unfinished version An unfinished non-transformation variant of the Supervillain form is used by Turles and Lord Slug, it is discovered that the Demon Realm-amplified Fruit of the Tree of Might were altered by Towa to shave off life to achieve a new level of power, which caused the test subjects Turles and Slug to be massively powered them up, and was stated by Slug to be causing their power to constantly increase. Unlike the finalized version, this power up required the Demon Realm Tree of Might Fruit in order to be achieved, and was less stable as it did not cause a transformation. List of Users *Turles *Lord Slug Imperfect version In certain Parallel Quests and , sometimes enemies may transform into a imperfect version of the Supervillain form which has the same black & white aura and glowing eyes as the final version but lacks the changes in skin tone and Time Breaker symbol. Though it resembles the Unfinished version, the Demon Realm-amplified Fruit of the Tree of Might is not required. Also if they revive shortly before taking this form, the victim will bulk up briefly before returning to normal then transform into the Imperfect Supervillain state. In the main story, this version is also used by several characters such as Mira, the Masked Saiyan, and Masked Future Warrior. As it is imperfect, it is possible for the victim to realize they are being manipulated and resist mentally even as their body fights against their will such as when Gohan, Goten, and Kid Trunks take on this state in "Parallel Quest 81: "Wake Up!". This version of the Supervillain state appears to be far more common as it can be used several characters while the final version is accessible to only a select few. List of known users *Mira *Masked Saiyan *Masked Future Warrior *Yamcha *Piccolo *Nail *Frieza *Android 16 *Android 17 **Super 17 *Android 18 *Cell *Appule *Raspberry *Metal Coolers *Omega Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron Gallery es:Modo•Supervillano Category:Transformations Category:Video game techniques Category:Magic techniques